I Like You, I Love You
by Luisee
Summary: Porque a Naruto le gustaba todo de ella, así que, para ser franco… ¿Qué opción tenía? Ninguna, sólo besarla una y otra vez. *NaruHina*
**—Summary** : Porque a Naruto le gustaba todo de ella, así que, para ser franco… ¿Qué opción tenía? Ninguna, sólo besarla una y otra vez. *NaruHina*

 **—Disclaimer** : Kishiii es dueño de todo, yo sólo hago pequeños fics cortos sin sentido :3

 **—** **Warning** : Posible OOC. Fic no beteado. Así que estará lleno de errores que iré corrigiendo poco a poco, por ahora creo que esté leíble, digo yo.

 **—Pairing** : Naruto X Hinata.

 **—N/A** : Hola~ :D

Sin más, a leers.

* * *

.•*´¨`*• *|I Like You, I Love You|* •*´¨`*•.

* * *

Los labios de Naruto se separaron de los de su novia, muy a su pesar.

Era maravilloso poder pasar tiempo con ella. Naruto atesoraba cada segundo al lado de Hinata. Había pasado una vida sin verla, sin notarla, pero ahora que tenía la preciosa oportunidad de tenerla por siempre no pensaba desperdiciarla. Por eso, esos momentos, estando a solas con ella, en la privacidad de su habitación, besarla era lo único que quería hacer.

Un susurró se le escapó a Naruto al terminar el contacto.

—Me gusta tanto besarte.

Las mejillas de Hinata ardieron al instante y su sonrojo aumento cuando vio que su novio también se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Hinata… yo…

—N-Naruto-kun… a mí también… me gusta besarte —antes de que él pudiera explicarse, Hinata lo había sorprendido con una dulce frase.

Lo único que Naruto pudo hacer fue envolverla en sus brazos, acercándose todo lo que la posición en la que se encontraban se lo permitía, sentados en aquel pequeño sofá que apenas le permitía estar a ambos.

Naruto la miró a los ojos y acercó sus rostros, como si fuera a besarla pero no lo hizo, sólo se quedó ahí, inmóvil, sintiendo su aliento y el calor que ella brindaba.

—En realidad —él se sentía levemente avergonzado, pero la cara expectante y tan adorable de su novia lo incitaba continuar—, me gustan tantas cosas de ti, tu… tu cabello es tan lacio y brillante, tus ojos… son tan… ¡Bonitos!

El color seguía esparciéndose por el rostro de Hinata. Y Naruto seguía hablando:

—Tus manos son… suaves. Además —sin querer los ojos azules se desviaron al pecho de su novia, sólo por un segundo—. Tu cuerpo… bueno, yo… realmente me gustas, Hinata.

Acto seguido, Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza. Cuando se alejó de ella para tratar de seguir con la sesión de besos habitual, notó que el rostro de Hinata tenía una expresión diferente.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Naruto al verla con ese aspecto casi desanimado.

—¿Si yo no tuviera todo e-eso que te gusta de mí no me a-amarías?

Su voz había sido un murmullo suave. Los ojos azules de Naruto se entrecerraron, Hinata clavó su mirada en él, esperando una respuesta.

Por un momento, el muchacho no le encontró sentido aquello que Hinata decía, era imposible que ella no tuviera todo eso que él había mencionado, pero entonces y con mucho esfuerzo, porque él a veces no notaba lo que decía, se dio cuenta que sólo había mencionado sus atributos físicos.

No le había dicho que amaba su voz y sus sonrojos, lo bien que cocinaba, lo amorosa y decidida que era al hacer todo aquello que le gustaba. Su forma de ser. Todo de ella.

Y aunque él sabía que Hinata era fuerte y valiente, también la reconocía como una chica frágil y delicada, que a veces necesitaba refugio. Él estaba aprendiendo mucho de Hinata, ya podía ver un poco más a través de sus expresiones, gestos y ademanes.

Naruto sintió una punzada en su corazón y obviamente trató de reparar su error.

—Yo… —él titubeó por un momento—. Hinata, si tú no fueras una Hyuuga y tuvieras, no sé, ojos color marrón yo… los amaría igual porque serían tus ojos, s-serían los ojos con los que me mirarías y si tu pelo fuera muy rizado, lo amaría por las mañanas cuando estuviera todo despeinado y esponjado o como se diga y… y… si fueras… si tu cuerpo no fuera como es, entonces también te amaría igual, porque seguirías siendo tú. Y si tus manos fueran grandes o ásperas, yo diría _ves a esa chica de manos fuertes, es mi novia y la amo demasiado._

Hinata se asombró con esa respuesta. Cuando Naruto había dicho todo eso sobre lo que le gustaba de ella y había mencionado sus ojos, su pelo y su cuerpo se había sentido feliz de que él se sintiera atraído por ella, sin embargo no había reconocido la razón por la que había sentido un malestar en el pecho, pero al parecer Naruto sí, porque esas palabras que estaba diciendo estaban haciendo desaparece ese malestar para sustituirlo con regocijo.

—No quise decir que sólo me gustas… no quise decir que sólo te amo por como luces, realmente no —dijo Naruto, enfático—. Porque yo te amo, por… por todo lo que tú eres, cada cosa de ti.

Incluso él mismo se sorprendió de lo fácil que salieron las palabras de su boca. Naruto no era un chico romántico y a veces podía llegar a ser algo tímido también. Pero si tenía que abrir su corazón y ser poeta para hacer sentir bien a Hinata, para explicarle lo mucho que la amaba diría todo lo que su instinto le dictara.

—Me gusta cada cosa de ti, me gusta todo de ti, Hinata —agachó la mirada, algo apenado—. Te amo.

Cuando Naruto levantó sus ojos azules notó que algunas lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas de Hinata.

—¿EH?

Con velocidad, le sujetó el rostro con las manos, queriendo borrar esas lágrimas infames.

—P-Perdón, te he hecho llorar, lo siento —le dijo Naruto a su novia—. Hinata, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—A mí… a mí también me gusta t-t-todo de ti, Naruto-kun —susurró Hinata, con los ojos llorosos todavía y las mejillas rojas—. Te amo t-también.

Verla así era extrañamente encantador y todo volvía a ser igual pero diferente al mismo tiempo.

Naruto, de verdad, sólo quería aprovechar el tiempo al estar con ella.

Ella lo abrazó, colgándose de su cuello con sus delgados brazos.

Cuando se separó de él, Naruto sintió que le quitaban una parte del cuerpo. Su contacto sin duda alguna era adictivo.

En un arranque de intrepidez, Naruto le tomó la mano a Hinata y le plantó un beso, luego sonrió con picardía.

—Podrías quedarte a dormir esta noche y yo… te demostraría lo mucho que me gusta todo de ti —murmuró con ternura, mientras apoyaba su frente con la de ella y la miraba a los ojos—. ¿Quieres?

Ella le miró con sorpresa mezclada con timidez y alegría. No es que fuera la primera vez que ellos fueran a pasar la noche juntos pero ciertamente si era la primera ocasión que él se lo pedía de aquella manera tan galante, por lo que Hinata sólo asintió sin saber cómo responder.

Entonces Naruto la besó. Con labios hambrientos de cariño, con bocas que se unen y lenguas que se buscan, con manos que lo van a recorrer todo, porque ese beso sabía a felicidad, memorias de la infancia y amor infinito.

Porque a Naruto le gustaba todo de Hinata, así que, para ser franco… ¿Qué opción tenía? Ninguna, sólo besarla una y otra vez…

* * *

.•*´¨`*• *|The End~|* •*´¨`*•.

* * *

 **—** **N/A** : Eso es todo :D ¡Cosa más loca que he escrito! ¿Gustó o no gustó? Díganmelo en un review, please.

Según las estadísticas de la universidad mundial 12 de cada 13 personas que dejan comentario en los fics NaruHina se vuelven millonarios.

Suerte nwn

Bye, bye~


End file.
